warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Chatter thanks Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 18:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) One, like the void slayer? and two, line breaks, what r they?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :There's not a lot to judge for the Void Slayer yet. Other than I'd prefer you leave Out-of-Universe info, like it being part of your mother's faction, on the article's talk page. Linebreaks are putting something on a different line. :You assemble templates as follows: :: :You should assemble as follows: :: ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: The Infobox being the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm, but i have no idea how to line break, i just type in "Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer" and click ok.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hitting Enter does it . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I just said i type in my name and CLICK ok. . . Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm . . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Any other ideas why my templates might fuck up? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, I was just bout to run thru and categorise all those pics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I created Blood Wolves I created Blood Wolves Squirrel22 Should I make tango a "less than psychotic" medic guy??? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) YO RUN! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The point is that they're dysfunctional. They're a group of homicidal maniacs that the other homicidal maniacs are afraid of. And some poor sod who got framed. But Jared's the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, BUT MY GUY'S Killed peeps with scisors! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So has Deek, and I'm gonna hazard a guess that Virgil probably has too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I didnt see any mention of scizors... just boot laces.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made models for Deek, Virgil, Cale, Jared, Rugar, Dunbar, and my guy already. dont have a techpriest enginseer model for Fred tho.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, does Rugar's model have anything to do with his shoe? --Lither 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, rugar's carrying his heavy stubber on the model, couldnt find a good fitting boot XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you started painting them? --Lither 23:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've started painting dunbar's cloak and Deek's carapace vest.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Rugar's armour and cloth folds are a bloody red colour. --Lither 23:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Run, any chance that Tompson might be able to make a late start into the surrent RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Run. I'VE DECIDED, TOMPSON IS THE NIGHT FIGHTING EXPERT WHO CARRIES Deek's spare band-aids in his backpack. now can you add the section back into the RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :All of them would be night fighters. Especially the Cadians. Try harder! //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. hrmmm... alright, i'll find something. All i'm saying is that we should keep the three parts concerning Tompson already in there, as they dont mention his skills in particular. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) lets see, what we got.. CC expert, demolitions and anti armour, tekkie, tank driver, scout and thief. radio nubbeh. Is Rugar a part of tango anymore? cause he doesnt seem to be listed on the char stats. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) AH HA GOT ONE! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The one thing none of tango have, Flamer expert! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Good God, Tango's gonna wind up looking like TF2. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, well if you look at Private drake over here.. Logan Drake, we've got a fucking arnie too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, i think you should make a post on the RP in a sec, you know, deek does something to snap john out of his mental breakdown. agree? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll post asap. I'm in rag order after a house party last night. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) what did you think of my first two posts? I have put one up on the prologue too now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea, Do you think it would work if john had experience at driving the LRV M23, cause in the way i'm thinking of writingit, it might help flesh out his personality a bit too. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I might just base tompson on me, cause i go mental on halo when driving the M23 too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :If only Halo accurately portrayed driving a 4x4 . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) haha, yea.. i used the M23 in a game today, it survived being hit by 3 krak missiles! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't add a bit about John in Deacon's Relations with other Tangos Sub-section, could you? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) What's it mean if your page is on the highest voted section of the sidebar up top? cause tommy here is.. 6th from the top on the sidebar. post back on my talk page plox, i'm switching off for now. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking, maybe tango could of had a Psyker formerly, but Tompson went psycho (,again) after one to many psychic pranks and gouged out his eyes, hacked off his arms, and left him on the edge of a Pier, muhaha!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :No. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, ok, XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you think that Lucius Rutger is a good sounding name? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Why? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well that was gonna be the name of the dead psyker, but now i get to use it for my knights of valkaiser article. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If the warp is based on emotion and everyone is tuned in at some level to the warp through their emotions doesn't that make blanks and paraihs psychopaths? Patriot398 03:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Daemons are created by strong emotion and the Warp responds to strong emotion, but Blanks and all aren't necessarily Psychopaths. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) any ideas how big a cruiser model is in Battlefleet gothic? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :D'you mean the model or the size they are in the background material? //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) the models, cause i built tyranid ships that are roughly 5.5cm long, an eldar ship which is 5.1com long. and an ork ship which is 4.7 cm long, i need to know what classes they fit into. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't tell you then. I've got no official-release BFG models immediately to hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway, Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Lol, BB. Run4 might not, though. --Lither 08:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Geez, just coz hes Irish doesnt mean hes a drunk haha, I know a few aussies who could prob drink him under anyways :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not an admin, so that part about the IRC can't involve me. For once, except about the wasted part, I'm not being blamed for starting a fight anywhere! --Lither 08:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Which brings up a point I've been wondering. Why is no-one ever using the IRC? --Lither 08:59, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get the time to, sadly. Blade bane ::Oh, well, then, I use it every time I log on, but I only once have I ever met someone else. --Lither 09:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) haha and that time we were having a contest, I go on occasionally but nobody else is on so i just get outa it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I never have seen you there, though. I'm on now, and no-one else is. --Lither 09:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) im NFLM on the IRC, i was competing with Dark Seer on friday nite --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I know, I mean have not recently. Sorry for any confusion. --Lither 09:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I remember I accidently got you to think Nofury wasn't betting. --Lither 10:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I also remember a very... interesting... commentary. --Lither 10:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Something like that, as well as detailed explanations of what was going on during the game. --Lither 10:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My Talk Page always winds up bigger'n anyone elses . . . everywhere . . . anyway, after Paddy's Day, I'll probably be asleep, recovering from so much booze I'll bleed rum next time I cut myself shaving. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Run4, I still havent gotten the email yet, ill be on IRC for the next hour or so if u come on --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously? I'm gonna stab my server . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah serious, could be my server as well, hotmail aint always reliable. Try sending it again and ill see if i get it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Temporary absence No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Moved from Forum talk:Industries of War Very, very old Daemon Prince of Khorne. Well, Avatar of Khorne to be a little more accurate. Killed billions. For no reason other than wanting a fight. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) What is his/ her name? --Lither 22:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's one of the parts I haven't figured out yet. I've worked on his stats, and for shits and giggles, I'm thinking of making him cost 888pts, Khorne's sacred number three times. I've established that he takes the form of a large, heavily-muscled human with magma for blood and skin stronger than rockrete. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Rakha? KuHB1aM 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No, he was Chaos Undivided. This guy is even older than that. A barbarian from not too long after Khorne woke up (relatively speaking). Ran around Earth causing genocide and massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, for me, naming something is the hardest part of making it. The Dark Eldar often hire themselves out as mercenaries , I wonder if I could bring Kh'err'akh'an into this. Jks. --Lither 23:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know who else hire themselves out as mercenaries? Chaos Space Marines. Although they'll usually just bungle their employer into their swag bag and take them as slaves or sacrifice victims in the end. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a very good reason why Kh'err'akh'an isn't coming in as a mercenary. Can you imagine fitting 20 Beta-level psykers and one Alpha-level psyker with a Blank into a room? --Lither 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::INSANITY ! ! ! I was joking about the Chaos Marines. If normal Space Marines are out, then I'd assume Chaos-infused Space Marines are out too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very true, Run4 about the insanity. I would like to bring in a few Betrayed Lords into Daine, but that probably won't be allowed. --Lither 23:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I couldn't bring the Avatar down, because, well, at 888pts with the TTGs neutered stats (if a Space Marine had stats that reflected the fluff properly, they'd cost around 100pts, if I remember the article right), he'd be akin to the last two Armageddon Wars in a writing-style setting . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good thing no-one has heard of Algernon's point cost. I do agree about the Space Marines, they do seem a little... underpowered in 40k than what the are in any of the books. Especially the Legion of the Damned. --Lither 23:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::The 888 is a joke. He'd probably cost more, especially if I make him a modular character . . . my mind is running away on me with this. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Daemon Princes are one of the most expensive (pointwise) characters which can be used in an ordinary game of 40k. It won't take much to make him cost a lot. --Lither 23:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, at least the Avatar can't fly . . . I guess that's a good thing for whoever's up against him. XD //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::That might be one of the only good things for anyone facing him. I once did make my own "Avatar of Khorne". It was a model I made with the both impossible ad random thought of "What if an Avatar of Khaine was possessed by a Bloodthirster?" Exceedingly random and impossible. --Lither 23:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got the idea from Storm of Iron. And if we want to continue this, we should probably move it elsewhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Where? Your talk page, my talk page or the IRC? --Lither 23:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I never read that book before. All I know is that Iron Warriors invade the planet Hydra Cordatus, and lay siege to the Imperial citadel. My knowledge ends there. --Lither 00:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that's the basic gist. There's an Avatar of Khorne in there, but saying anything more would be a spoiler, so I'll leave it at that for now. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing he is your usual Khornate, in that he will only be happy removing the head of something --Lither 00:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::We'll put it this way: He loves ripping heads so much he keeps his weapons chained to his arms so he doesn't lose them when he starts decapitating people by hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a true Khornate. No wonder he is an Avatar of Khorne. --Lither 00:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sold himself to Khorne to become a warrior. Started life as a street urchin. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting idea, Run4. The Chaos Gods really are completely unpredictable. --Lither 00:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was bloodthirst and revenge that called Khorne to him, rather than warrior pride. That and I'm toying with the idea of him being a reincarnation of an early Khornate Champion from an earlier time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like that idea. Makes him seem more ominous. --Lither 01:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll have to get to him ASAP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looking forward to it. --Lither 01:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, me again. I am wondering if it would fit within canon-friendlieness to create a minor Chaos Deity. Do you know any more on this matter? --Lither 13:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Chaos Deities are formed in much the same way as Daemons, created as a reflection of powerful emotion. The more basic the emotion, the more powerful the entity, hence the Chaos Gods feeding on the most basic emotions, Hate and Rage (Khorne), Lust and Desire (Slaanesh), Fear of Change (Tzeench), and Fear of Death and Decay (Nurgle). Anything else simply makes for an extremely powerful, but short-lived Chaos Entity, that'll usually be eaten by one of the Four Greater Powers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, well, nothing I ever researched mentioned that. :). How about a Chaos God which is fed upon an emotion particularly powerfull in the 41st millenium and is growing in power untill he looks like he will become the 5th Major Power? Otherwise, could it be a Chaos God which arose recently and has yet to be consumed? --Lither 03:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) There are only 4 main Chaos Gods. Games Workshop attempted to create a 5th with Malal... there are minor Chaos Deities such as Mo'rcck. The Chaos Gods do not share power with any other than the 4 existing (which is in constant flux) and would not tolerate another stepping into their territory --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember reading about another Chaos God named Melkirth, the god of evil, malice, and wanton cruelty and suffering who will ultimately become the fifth major Chaos God. --Lither 07:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Off the top of my head i think Melkirth was in the second addition, he has been excluded from more recent releases. He was nothing more than a short mention. Stick with the information that there are only 4 major Chaos Powers, they would, as Run4 said, consume any that challenged their power --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 22:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :He's been hinted at, not specifically mentioned, in later editions, if you know where to look. And if that Power were to create a fortress impenetrable even to Khorne himself, would that work? --Lither 03:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::A minor, still-forming Chaos Power forming a fortress impenetrable to the oldest and most powerful of the four major powers? That question kinda answers itself. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That depends on the Power and what it is. A power formed by the emotion of betrayal could form some kind of structure which causes copies of their followers to strike against them. In essence, the more following whatever being, the harder to pass it is. A power formed by the desire for protection could likely create an impenetrable fortress. --Lither 12:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Desire for protection is, in essence, fear. That falls under Nurgle's sphere of power. Betrayal is sort of covered by Tzeench. I like the idea of a minor power, but they're few and far between, usually burning out as the Greater Powers siphon off their followers and then eat them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::My idea is that this Power was formed by the overwhelming desire for vengeance. Not to kill the person directed against, but to cripple them, taking away everything that makes their life worth living, the desire to see all their hopes and dreams shattered, to crumble their life before them and make them beg for mercy they will never recieve. That kind of thing. As such, the followers of that Power wouldn't be siphoned off, as they fear the wrath of their parton more than anything else. Kind of a "in the moment" kind of worship which they regret. --Lither 12:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting . . . but wanton violence like that fits in with Khorne Worship (he's a lot more than the mindless "I'll use your skull as a cup to drink your blood from!" animal the more recent portrayals of him would indicate). //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::EDIT: You know what? Go for it anyway. We need some variety with the Chaos Worshippers. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not particularly. There are other ways to ruin a life than violence, and in this case it is directed at a single person or group of people. More of an "all or nothing" kind of wish. Khorne, on the other hand, would simply order them to kill everything on the same planet as the individual. Thanks for the go ahead. Now for a name... --Lither 12:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) from the warp: We... have... returned... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AN IDEA FOR YOU I HAVE, Run4... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fire away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) recently i made a model called the argent champion, the leader of a multi-chapter strikeforce, a rank created by the founder of the argent vasnguard, and has a higher athourity than most CMs, got a S.bolter, combat shield, and a massive fucking power-spear, artificer armour, and a iron halo..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :All Chapters are independent. He wouldn't have more authority unless the other Chapter Masters approved. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) He does have the approval of the other chapters, but one thing though... I would've thought that the founder(Antharo Valkaiser) of the origonal 3rd Founding chapter(Argent Vanguard) that they all stemmed from would have the final word...Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, probably, yeah, out of respect, but no Chapter would be happy with another one deciding to appoint a leader over all of them without a word in edgeways. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Whoever becomes the Argent Champion is decided by a tournament... every chapter puts three of it's captains and it's chapter master, who-ever wins is deemed the most worthy to become the champion. that's the story I'm rolling with.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Every Chapter? --Lither 22:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just his Chapters descended from the Argent Vanguard, I assume. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Run4 is good at assuming, correct answer run4.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) So, like my idea? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I, for one, do. But are you including all other CMs when you say the CMs approved? --Lither 03:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Run4, a couple of questions, if you would be kind enough to answer them. First, how many soldiers were in a Thousand Son's Grand Company pre-heresy? Second, would it be theoretically possible to combine a human gene into that of a Dark Eldar? --Lither 06:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, lither juat gave me another idea with his "Vea" guy, god of vengeance.. if chaos gods were formed of raw emotion, why not a chaos god of joy, happyness and justice? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Quoting Wikipedia. That means that trying to create a Chaos Power of those emotions would result in either an Imperial Saint or an Eldar God. It would be interesting reading about either, but it doubtfully would result in a Chaos God. --Lither 01:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So my god of joy, happyness and justice could exist if i made him? 02:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC)